From dusk till dawn TV series Richie gecko Kate fuller
by angelhug
Summary: Favevorite scene of the second season
1. Chapter 1

THE DRIVE.

This mainly a short story of Richie and Kate.

Also forgive me for any mistakes made, as English is not my first language, and if the story seems fast paced is because it was written spontaneously and the scene/story line between Kate and Richard was small within the tv series. Creative criticism is always welcome.

Also I do not own "from dusk till dawn" or any of the characters. All copyrights belong, I think to El Rey network, netflix and Robert Rodriguez

Richie wasn't expecting to be Kate the key to getting to the blood well, he was shocked. In all his planning he never factor in "kate" . The last time he saw her was at the twittie twister, right before he got shot. He always had believed that she had got out alive and as far away as she could. But at that moment when he saw her, he knew he had to do something to keep her safe. He owned her that much, for all the trouble he put her in order to make it to Mexico.

When Malvado made them share blood, he saw visions that made him feel even guiltier towards her, her father, her brother, and then there was that "honeymoon" with Seth, his brother. She got stuck taking care of him. And the most unexpected was that he also got her feelings towards him, anger, shock, but what really threw him by surprise was love or something close to it.

When they were in the car and driving towards the well, Richie tried to get rid of her, in order to keep her safe. He knew that once they got there, it was going to be another blood bath, and he didn't exactly knew who was going to make it. At first Richie wanted to keep Kate safe, or he lied to himself, that it was because he need it repay her a bit for all her suffering. But deep within his soul, he knew that it was because of the connection they both shared, before he became, a "culebra". It was not just about the kiss, somehow Richie's heart also told him if he had met Kate under different circumstances, he would be living a different life, no matter how brief that connection had been, he felt normal. For the first time in his life he didn't feel as the ugly stepbrother that had been forced to lived in the attic. And now he was angry at Seth for not taking Kate to the other side of the world and protect her, he was angry at Seth for the drug use but mostly was jealous at Seth for spending so much time with Kate, and then letting her go so easy.

And now that he had her just within a grasping reach, he just wanted stop the car and kiss her as much as he could, and forget about the blood well, Seth, Santanico, and everything else. But Richie knew that even if Kate loved him, there were many things that outweigh that love for him, mainly the safety of her brother Scott and the fact he was a constant reminder of the things she lost. The only reason he never actually physically forced her out of the car was that he hoped that Kate will change her mind and trust him that he would do everything in his power to protect her brother Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

The copyright of "From Dusk Till Dawn" belong to El Rey Network, Netflix and Robert Rodriguez, obviously it doesn't belong to me other wise, I wouldn't posting my stories here, instead I would flying on a private plane to Hawaii. :D

Once upon a time, Richie would have said that fairy tales, were stories for little kids. There was only one thing that only Richie could believe and that was facts. If someone had told him earlier in his life that, one day Seth and him would be lords of a culebra monster clan, he would have call him crazy. But then when he began having visions, Richie's opinions began to change. When he met her, he felt things, that couldn't be explain. For starters there was that crazy vision of her bleeding on that pool. When she came out of the pool, the way she walked towards him, what she said,in the vision, was more like an echo of his most primal needs, to be wanted without questioning he was "crazy." When they began talking Richie knew, something was different, for starters he felt like this was the first time, he was breathing, as if his whole life he had been holding his breath just to meet her, while they were talking, Richie, couldn't stop ogling at her, and she must have felt it, for Kate made the comment of "picking underage girls". But Richie had to screw things with Kate by telling her the vision* he had of her parents. After the shoot out at the dew drop inn, Kate began to treat him differently, as it was expected, after all, his brother Seth and him had taken her family and her hostage, and were forcing them to cross the border towards Mexico, to an unknow hell hole called the titty twister. But there those moments, where he would look into her eyes, and see hope. And the moment when they held hands, he felt the connection again, and peace, something Richie wasn't used to.

At the titty twister's back room, there was that momentary shame of being caught with a stripper, because that meant for him that he was like any other comon men, caught fulling a common fantasy. When she sat next to him, he knew she didn't recoil with disgust or distrust, that she saw him as a smart man that many fail to see. And when they kissed, even though it was tender, he felt a powerful and passionate kiss. Things might have gotten further if Seth hadn't come and ruin things for them, and in the few seconds Richie chased after Kate, he realized a something, that the connection Richie had with the girl in his visions were broken when Kate was next to him. After that everything went straight to hell, quite literally.

The Santanico visions versus the Kate vision was 180° different, for starters, with Santanico, Richie felt that he had no option, that he must do or die, with Kate it was more of an option from heaven, that it was on his hands. But as Richie was on his deathbed, he felt the choice to make was to chose the girl that would fit his lifestyle more, Santanico, because Kate was too pure in her soul to corrupt even more. Yes, Santanico, is a beautiful woman in her own right, but Kate was beautiful both in soul and physically. In the short amount of time, he was with Kate, Richie became a believer of fairy tales with a happy ending, but Richie chose to live the life of nightmare, with Santanico. A live he was more acquantied.


End file.
